


The bridge

by EmmaSpencer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Badass Anthea, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Greg saves the day, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kidnapping, M/M, Not again! - Freeform, Post Sherrinford, Sherlock - Freeform, Suicide Attempt, You look much better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: One night Greg saved a man from the river. Years later a black car pulls up next to him and they meet again.After Sherrinfor Mycroft ends up on the bridge again, but Greg is there to bring him home.





	The bridge

Greg was walking home late at night on the river bank when he saw someone jumping from the bridge. He jumped after him, the water was cold; the current was strong at least it helped him to caught up with the floating body. He grabbed the man and started to swim back to the sore. It was harder than he thought; the man's coat was too heavy. He managed to pull him to safety, he was breathing, barely but still breathing. Greg collected his coat, called an ambulance and watched him carefully. The man was younger than him, he was dressed in a tailored three piece suit, he was extremely thin and pale. Greg went through his pockets to find an ID or anything else, but he only found some soaked letters addressed to a M. Holmes. The young man suddenly regained consciousness and coughed up the water.  
"You are safe. No, no don't talk. I called an ambulance, they'll be here soon."  
"Don' tell them...don't...please." he begged in a weak voice.  
"I have to."  
"No." despite his condition his eyes pierced through him.  
"But I..."  
"No, please..." he drifted away.  
The ambulance arrived and Greg went with them. The young man was taken away and they insisted on checking Greg too. When he was cleared a doctor came to talk with him. He was about to tell them what happened when a young woman walked in.  
"Not a word."  
"Excuse me..." She showed a paper to the doctor who left the room.  
"Who are you?"  
"Doesn't matter. Thank you for fishing him out." she walked out  
"Wait!" Greg ran after her. "Who are you? Don't you want to know what happened?"  
"I do know what happened. He was pushed off the bridge and saved by you. For which we are eternally grateful. Good day to you DS Lestrade."  
"That's not..."  
"That is exactly what happened." she cut him off with a sharp look then walked into a room guarded by two men in black suits.  
Greg was left on the corridor. 'Okay, what was that? What? He was pushed my ass, there was no one with him on the bridge. M. Holmes. Who is he?'  
For a few days Greg tried to find out more about him, but soon he was too busy with work and totally forgot about him.

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

 

Greg was on his way to have lunch when a black car pulled up next to him and a woman got out of it.  
"DI Lestrade, please get into the car."  
"Why would I? Who are you?"  
"Get in, don't make me force you."  
"Force me? Are you serious?" a moment later he was on the ground.  
"All right, all right." he got into the car. "Jesus, it hurts." She just grinned. "Haven't we met before?"  
"No."  
"I'm sure we have, I just can't remember where." Greg was looking out of the window; they were crossing through a bridge when realisation struck him. "Hey, I remember now! It was years ago, but it was definitely you. You were there in the hospital after I got him out of the water."  
"I have no idea what are you talking about."  
"The man in the three piece suit, auburn hair, blue piercing eyes; who was pushed off the bridge." he imitated exclamation marks at the word push.  
"I don't know what are you talking about."  
"If you say so. What's your name?" she didn't answer, they sat in silence for the remainder of the journey.  
They stopped at an abandoned warehouse. "Aren't you going to get out?" she asked when Greg didn't move.  
"Can you promise that I won't get murdered?"  
"No."  
"Splendid." Greg got out and was met by the man.  
"Have a seat DI Lestrade."  
"No thank you. You look much better." confusion and terror flashing through his face. "Last time you were skin and bone, pale or rather gray, half dead..."  
"Stop it." he whispered, but it was enough to silence Greg. He cleared his throat.  
"Okay. Shell we talk about Sherlock then." Mycroft was even more confused.  
"M. Holmes that's what the letters in your pocket said if I remember correctly. I assume you are his brother." Mycroft nodded.  
"I'm not as stupid as he thinks, you know. So what is it about?"  
"I would like you to consider letting him assist on some cases."  
"He is a civilian; I can't just let him..."  
"You already did and you can. He's not an ordinary civilian. "  
"I know he's a genius even on drugs, but still."  
"I can assure you that he has the clearance for it."  
"Who are you?"  
"His brother."  
"Thanks." Greg rolled his eyes.  
"What do you think DI Lestrade?"  
"Secret service?" Mycroft didn't answer.  
"Please think about it."  
"I can't let a junky work on my cases."  
"I don't expect you. He must stay clean in order to have his precious murders."  
"I'll think about it." he sighted.  
"Thank you Detective Inspector."  
"Next time you kidnapped me during lunch time take me to a restaurant. I'm always grumpy if I miss lunch. Anyways why here? I mean don't you have an office or something?"  
"I do, but it's better to avoid my brother's and other's attention."  
"I'll have to get back now."  
"The car will take you back. One more thing Detective Inspector, I would like to ask you not to mention..." he added hesitantly.  
"I won't, don't worry." Greg cut him off.  
Anthea stayed with Mycroft.  
"I like him." Mycroft gave her a stabbing look. "What? Tell me you don't like him."  
"I just hope he'll be able to control Sherlock."  
"Shell I found out which is his favourite restaurant?"  
"Anthea!" Mycroft sighted.  
"Consider it done."

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

 

Mycroft was standing on the bridge when suddenly someone grabbed him and forced him into a car. Mycroft was panicking, he tried to open the doors, but they were closed. Then he realised that someone was talking to him.  
"Mycroft, listen to me! Mycroft, calm down, for God's sake listen to me! It's just me, Greg. Mycroft calm down!"  
Mycroft stopped and sat down, they spent the journey in silence. Greg dragged him out of the car, up to their bedroom and closed the door. He pushed Mycroft to the bed and wrapped him in a blanket. He stood in front of him looking at him with worry and anger.  
"What were you thinking?"  
"Gregory..." Greg silenced him with a look.  
"Mycroft why, why would you do this to me? Why wouldn't you tell me? You know that you can tell me anything, I'm always here for you and I always help. I know that what you went through was horrible. I know you feel terrible, confused, ashamed, frightened, but there is no need for this. THIS! Your parents will calm down, I know that you don't believe me now, but they love you no matter what. The talking and gossip will stop, you save the word once again and everybody will forget about it. Everything will be back to normal. Everything will be all right, we'll sort everything out. You'll be fine, everything will be all right." Greg was pacing.  
"Gregory, please stop!" Greg sat next to him  
"You can't do this to me, not again." he whispered.  
"Gregory I wasn't planning on doing anything. I promise you. I went out for a walk, I needed to clear my head and I just ended up there. I didn't want to kill myself...I mean...I would be lying if I'd say that I haven't thought of it, but I would never do that to you. You have to believe me; I wouldn't...Gregory I promise." Greg pulled him into a tight hug.  
"Do you promise?"  
"Yes, I love you and I would never hurt you. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Gregory."  
"You really had me worried; one minute you are here and the next...I'm just glad you are back and still in one piece. I talked with Anthea. You'll take a few weeks leave; no, don't argue with me. I'll stay too and together we sort out everything. She can handle the other matters; she can, you know that."  
"Thank you Gregory, thank you for everything." Mycroft whispered before he fell asleep in Greg’s arms.


End file.
